


You Better Believe It // Destiel Carnival AU

by Useless_Fanfictions



Series: Destiel AU's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring!Dean, Carnival, Crack Fic, Dean Has a Fear of Heights, Dean/Cas on a ferris wheel, Destiel - Freeform, Fear of Flying, Ferris Wheels, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Psychics, Sam's Birthday, fear of flights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Fanfictions/pseuds/Useless_Fanfictions
Summary: It is Sam's birthday and Dean wants to do something special. Why not take him to the town's carnival, y'know, the one he's been talking about for a while. There they visit a psychic's tent and she tells Dean his soulmate is there, its the trenchcoat-wearing-despite-it-being-hot-out, dark-haired, blue-eyed boy Castiel. If only Dean would believe it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-yo! Why not another destiel AU? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Enjoy!

 

Dean waited for Sam to say goodbye to his friends in the front of the school. They were all standing in a semicircle right off the steps leading up to the big building. For a moment, Dean watched them. He watched his little brother smile at a joke of them had made, and he watched as Sam started walking away - three of them were already heading towards the line of parked buses - and turned to wave at the rest of the group.

Sam’s hair is getting long, Dean thought to himself. The kid preferred it long and always fought Dean when he’d tried to cut it before. This time the older brother would wait for Sam to come to _him_ and ask for a haircut, Dean thought the boy was old enough now to know when his hair length was too ridiculous.

Right now they were in Thornton, Colorado. They were staying at a two-star motel just off the highway. Or rather, that’s the room their father was paying for for them to stay at. When Dean had walked in and the room had one, smelled like old sex, and two, the window was broke, he wasn’t going to live there. And so he had gone out with his little brother and they found a better, slightly more expensive motel to stay in. Dean found a job fairly quickly and they’ve been fine since.

Their dad, douche of the year, John Winchester, takes them all across the country. He has this thing about exploring the whole United States before he dies, so every month or two (they’ve been at this place for two and a half months, which is kind of a record) they move into another motel while their dad is gone somewhere within the state. To Dean, this meant more time to himself and a chance to raise Sammy right. To Sam, it meant growing up without either of his parents.

Sometimes Dean doesn’t blame their father for their childhood, but other times he can’t stand the man. After their mother died birthing Sammy, he fell off the wagon a little and instead of letting his kids be raised correctly by their Uncle Bobby, he decided to drag them all over God’s-Green-Earth to fulfill some half-cocked dream of his. Yeah, Dean wasn’t too fond of his old man.

"How was your day?" Sam's voice pulled Dean away from his thoughts.

"Hmm... Well. It’s been kinda boring, you know, with nothing going on it'll just be another long night at the motel." Everything Dean said was a lie, however, because it was May, 2nd, Sam’s birthday.

Sam's face visibly fell, his shoulders slouched in and the small smile on his face disappeared instantly. Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek just to keep the bored expression on his face. It was all part of the surprise.

"Yeah, okay." Sam sounded so upset that it almost broke Dean's heart. How could he actually think Dean would forget?

"What were you and your friends talking about?" Dean asked. He wanted to distract Sam as much as possible.

"Oh, they're all heading to the fair that opened yesterday," Dean starts up the car and has to look out his window and turn away from his brother because a smile breaks across his face.

"Did they ask you to go?" Dean plugged the key into the ignition and turned it forward, the engine roared and rumbled underneath and all around them. The only good thing their father ever did was give Dean this car for his eighteenth birthday.

"No,” Sam’s voice sounded off. He was looking out his own window. “Kevin said he didn't have enough money to get me a ticket."

Dean turned back to the road, a small smirk on his face as his left hand slipped into his pocket and he felt the two tickets that he'd already gotten for today. Dean had talked to Sam's friends and told them to talk about going to the fair all day, just so that Sam would feel a little bit more upset. A part of it was so that Sam was even happier when he’d learn the truth and another part was just Dean using the opportunity to pick on his little brother. He has to be mean to him somehow...

Dean started out of the parking lot and down the road. The county fair wasn’t that far from the school, but Dean wanted to make a couple of stops before they got there.

“You hungry?” Dean asked and Sam continued to stare out the window.

Dean reached over and slapped his little brother, and said little brother yelled and hit him back. “No,” he replied. “I’m not _that_ hungry.”

“Sam,” Dean sighed. “Do you want food or not?” Dean played off being annoyed with him, but Sam saw his grin.

“Yes, please,” Sam smiled at him. Yes, Sam had seemed so upset just a little while ago, but he seemed over it already. Dean almost felt bad for him, the kid seemed okay with people forgetting his birthday, but then he remembered where they were going and he cheered himself up with the thought of Sam’s surprised face.

They pulled into a gas station, he told Sam to stay put. Dean just wanted to grab some quick snacks that they could eat on the way there. He also wanted to get some change for all of the rides and games he knew they would be doing.

He walked in through the shelves and grabbed a small bag of chips, two muffins, a cookie for Sam, and some licorice. He carried the items to the counter and the clerk - a cute redhead with a piercing in her nose and lip - rung up his items.

"You heading to the fair with this stuff?" She flicked her eyes up to meet his.

"Yeah, it's my kid brother's birthday today, he has no idea," Dean smiled at her. He’d seen her around town, talked to her before, but couldn’t remember her name. Her uniform didn’t have a nametag.

He pulled out his wallet and gave her a 50 dollar bill and asked for the change back in fives, ones, and quarters. He wasn't sure what he'd need.

"Have fun," she smiled back at him. If he’d been doing anything else, he might have stopped to flirt a little, woe her over a little bit. But not today, today he had Sam to devote all of his attention to.

Dean walked out of the gas station and saw a sulking Sam staring out the window. Man, Dean thought with a smirk, that kid does a lot of sulking.

"Hey, cheer up little brother.” Dean settled back into the bench seat and closed the door behind him. The old creaking sound an odd comfort.

"Okay, I got you this to eat-” he handed Sam one of the muffins and the bag of chips. “And I want you to put this in your pocket,” he held out the cookie and pocketed the licorice for himself.

“I thought we’d go somewhere special..” Sam mumbled. There were sitting pretty close so Dean heard him anyways.

“Hey,” Dean said. Sam looked away. Dean rolled his eyes, “I would, but we got places to be.” Dean watched Sam angrily tear open his muffin and take a bite, Dean did the same but with a little less teenage angst.

"Why would we-"

"Ah, no questions on your birthday." Dean smiled as Sam whipped around to stare at his brother with wide eyes. His lips pulled back to show his teeth in a wide smile, exposing a bit of blueberry muffin still in his mouth.

"You didn't forget?!" Sam moved quick enough for Dean to be caught a little off guard by Sam’s arms wrapping around his neck in a tight head. The hug caused Dean to drop his muffin but he couldn’t care less, he hugged his brother back.

"Of course no, Bitch, how could I?" Dean teased.

"Jerk!" Sam laughed and sat back down. He resumed eating his food and Dean started up the car again. He saw Sam’s leg bouncing up and down quickly, his excitement becoming too much to handle.

"Where?" Sam asked with a mouthful of food.

“One, don’t talk with food in your mouth, it’s not ladylike,” Dean said. Sam glared at him, but broke off into a smile after a moment. “And second, what did I say about questions.”

Sam shoved more food into his mouth.

They were almost to the fairgrounds when Sam first saw the ferris wheel, he made a choking sound. Dean checked to make sure he wasn’t actually choking. He wasn’t. Sam was staring out the window and when Dean pulled into the entrance, he started thanking his brother over and over again.

“Yeah, Sammy. You’re welcome.” Dean laughed at his little brother.

Sam was barely able to contain his excitement until the car was parked, and as soon as Dean cut the engine, Sam's smaller arms were wrapped around his neck again. "I knew wouldn’t forget.”

Dean cleared his throat and noticed Sam's friends were standing right where they agreed to be, right by the entrance. Kevin, Charlie, and Jessica. "Hey, Sammy. Look who it is..."

Sam looked up and inhaled sharply. He jumped out of the car and jogged towards the entrance, which was only a couple of parking spaces away from the spot Dean stopped the car. Dean locked the doors and walked after his happy little brother.

Dean eyed the rides as they made it through the gateway, each of the kids getting wristbands to show the other workers that they had access to the rides. He watched as Sam talked excitedly about which ones he was going to ride first with all of his friends. Dean was currently watched one ride whip people in the air - they were protectively strapped down - and around into another loop when he felt a tugging in his gut. Hopefully, Sammy did want him to go on the tall ones with him.  

He looked down and saw Sam's thirteen-year-old friends - Charlie, he thinks her name is - staring up at him with wide eyes. "Are you taking us home?"

"Yeah, I can. Don't worry." Dean said, all the while keeping an eye on his kid brother. The walkways were packed with kids and adults alike. It would fall on him if he lost one them.

“Guys, stay close.” He got a couple of affirmatives. They started off by walking down and the main walkway and starting from the end of it.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam called. "Can we go on that ride?" He pointed to what looked like a spaceship that spun very fast. The sun glinted off of the sign so Dean was unable to read the name of it.

"Sure thing, whatever you want Birthday Boy."

They walked over to the entrance of the ride and stood there until their turn. When the ride finally slowed down to a stop and the door opened, a bunch of kids, parents, and teenagers came stumbling out on unsteady feet. He watched someone close to his age clutching at her stomach.

Dean grinned excitedly at Sam as they walked into the "spaceship." Inside it was dark, and there were purple boards lining the walls. Dean stood next to Sam and his friends lined up on the other side of him. The ride creaked and groaned, and then started to spin.

It didn’t feel like they were spinning, it felt like they were stuck to the wall. Dean tried pulling his arm up, it was possible albeit a bit difficult. This continued for another minute and a half and then they started to slow down. Across the to the other side, Dean saw a kid fall forward laughing.

Dean suddenly understood why that girl was clutching her stomach.

“That was fun - oh, Kevin you don’t look good!” Sam laughed as they exited the fence that surrounds the ride.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Dean heard the kid mutter.

Then, as if a flip was switched, they were all ready for the next ride. Dean followed them around, trying to keep all of them in his sights at all times, and went on any ride that he could - which was all of the short ones.

“Hey Dean, do we have enough money to play some of the games. I know when Dad brought us we didn’t have-”

“We have enough money to do whatever it is you want. You wanna play some of the fair games, then go ahead.” Dean didn’t want Sam thinking of money on his birthday, that was Dean’s job. Besides, the fifty he used at the gas station wasn’t all he had, Dean had been saving up for this trip for weeks now and saved a bunch from each paycheck he got.  

“Then can we go the psychic reading tent next?” Sam asked, pointing to the dark purple and blue colored tent a few feet away.

“Sure,” Dean said, trying to sound excited.

Truthfully, Dean has never believed in that kind of stuff. He has never believed in psychics and the supernatural. Everything that happened had rules and a reason to be happening. If not, then Dean didn’t think it was real. But, it was his little brother’s birthday, and so he would feign his interest as much as he could so that the smile plastered to Sam’s face never left.

All of the kids agreed, so the five of them started walking that way. Kevin and Charlie were talking excitedly to each other, “What do you think your palm says?”

“Hopefully that I’ll meet my soulmate!” Jessica cried happily.

Dean smirked and rolled his eyes.

They walked into the tent, Dean holding the curtain back and filing the children in front of him.

The psychic was sitting at the table in the middle of the room reading someone else’s palm. There were a few other people in the room, a girl standing next to the girl getting her palm read, and another pair of boys in the corner - one of them was wearing a trench coat which Dean thought was weird because it was warm that day.

Dean was turned, looking at some of the jewelry that was on decorative tables when, all of a sudden, the psychic seem to convulse in her seat. The girl getting her palm read jerked her hand back and the two friends stared in shock. Dean chuckled to himself as he watched all of the kids in front of him watch the act. The two girls left quickly, afraid they had upset her.

Then the older-looking psychic was nearly shouting. She said, “I can sense- I have an energy.” She looked right at Dean.

Dean flinched at her glare, she seemed to be staring into his soul. Then her head turned over to the two boys standing in the corner, the one in the trench coat stared back at her evenly. He had a small smile on as if he knew what was going on. Dean looked between the two, what the hell was this?

“You,” She said, looking back at Dean. She gestured with one bony finger for him to step closer.

Dean stumbled forward when Sam pushed at his back. Him and his friends stood back and watched. Dean walked up and stood next to her table and the other dark-haired boy with the trench coat stepped forward as well. She took each of their hands and held it tightly.

“This young man came in not ten minutes before you,” she gestured to the boy next to Dean. “And I told him if he stuck around he would meet his love.”

Dean stared at her dumbly.

“It’s you,” she said impatiently.

He immediately pulled his hand back, the dark-haired boy lost his smile. Dean was already shaking his head, “No, no. First of all, I don’t know him. Secondly, I’m not gay.”

“I didn’t say anything about your sexual orientation-”

“But he’s another dude! And he can’t be my love! This is why I think these things are st-” Sam stepped in front of his brother and hit him until he quieted down.

“Shut up. If you don’t believe in it, then screw you.” Sam pushed his brother out of the way and stretched out his palm for the psychic to read. Dean stared for a moment, he was upset that he made his brother say that.

When Sam pushed him, he fell right into the trench-coat-wearing boy. He caught Dean easily, surprising Dean with the muscles that flexed under his sleeves.

“Look, man.” Dean straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean any of that to you, I just… I’m not into guys. And I don’t really believe in the whole ‘psychic’ thing.”

His smile was back, “I know.” Dean was surprised by how deep his voice was, not too deep but that perfect male voice. “She said my soulmate was going to be difficult at first.”

“But how did she-” He only shrugged and began to walk away. He shook his head to clear away the rest of that thought. He realized the boy was almost out of the tent, his friend following close behind.

“Hey, wait!” Dean called out, following him outside. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Thought you didn’t believe in this stuff?”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to know your name,” Dean smirked.

“Castiel,” He said.

“Okay, my name’s-”

“Dean. I know, she told me.” Castiel shot Dean a full smile and disappeared with the other man that he was standing with earlier.

It took Dean a few minutes before he could regain his composure and return to his brother.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO, I am on a writing binge! Go me, two updates in one day! (Don't start to expect it) I got some amazing feedback and the urge to write. I enjoy this fic so much, but I do have to say that it is a lot shorter than I thought, I almost split this one in half to make it longer, but I couldn't do that to my readers. As it is, it kind of drops on a cliffhanger (sorry, not sorry).

Dean was starting to think Castiel was following them.

Sam wanted to play a few more games before he continued to go on the rides. So Dean paid for Sam, Kevin, Jessica, and Charlie to throw three darts at the balloons lining the wall. Dean watched them throw the first dart.

Then Castiel and the guy he was with showed up and paid for three darts each. Dean looks at him without moving his head over.

“Hey look! It’s Dean new boyfriend!” Charlie teased. Never before has Dean ever wanted to hit a small child.

Dean heard Castiel laugh and he looked over to find the trench coat - even though it’s like 80 degrees outside - wearing boy grinning at him. Dean raised his eyebrows in question.

“You didn’t buy darts for yourself?” Castiel asked Dean.

“Didn’t want to beat everyone here,” Dean smirked.

“Is that so?” Castiel challenged. Dean crossed his arms and watched as Castiel slammed three dollars on the counter; three more darts.

Before he could protest, Castiel paid and thrust them out to Dean and grabbed one of his that he already paid for. Castiel nodded to him as if to ask are you ready? Dean, feigning reluctance, grabbed the dart and got ready to throw. Sam and his friends stopped to watch.

Dean threw his first, popping a medium-sized balloon. Castiel threw his dart and hit one of the smallest ones. Dean grunted and threw another one, hitting the smallest one on the board. Castiel’s next one landed on a medium one.  

“How’s that?”Castiel asked.

“Okay, hot-shot, last one.” Castiel and Dean got ready to throw. They let theirs go at the same time, both hitting the same balloon. The guy working the stand chuckled and the guy he was with outright laughed.

“Mine hit it first!” Dean shouted, trying to convince everyone else he won.

“No way, Castiel’s totally hit it first!” The boy Castiel had walked up with said. Dean was already shaking his head no. He watched Sam and his friends laugh at him, and somehow, Dean couldn’t be mad.

“I’d say it was a tie,” said the man who ran the booth. He had been laughing the entire time.

“I’ll settle on a tie,” Castiel gave in.

Dean sighed, “Fine… it was a tie.”

Castiel shot him a smile and started to walk away. “C’mon Gabriel,” he said, both boys turned on their heels. Dean watched them walk away, more specifically, he watched Castiel walk away.

“Go talk to him,” Sam nudged his older brother’s arm. Dean looked down and saw his smirking kid brother.

“We’ll stay near the games, so go,” Sam persisted. Dean sat and waited for only a moment longer. He dug into his pocket, handed his brother a handful of ones and fives.

“Yeah… uh, okay.” Dean started to jog through the crowd to catch up with the trench-coat wearing boy.

“Hey, Castiel!” Dean called out, Gabriel laughed as they turned. They both looked at him, Gabriel smirking, and Castiel smiling. Dean couldn’t help but think they’d been talking about him.

“I’ll just be, over here…” Gabriel seemed to practically disappear into the crowd of rushing people. Dean’s eyes only lingered there a second before flicking back to Castiel, a smile widening on his mouth.

“Hi, Dean.”

Dean looked at the ground, digging his heel into the dirt. He watched the grass and rocks move under his foot, and he looked anywhere but at Castiel. Dean regretted running over here, he had nothing to say, he came unprepared.

If Castiel noticed how nervous he suddenly was, he didn’t say anything.

“Anything you needed?” Castiel asked after a few tense moments. Dean wasn’t sure why this suddenly was so awkward. Dean was a social person, he knew how to get out of every awkward situation a conversation brought up. Dean was shocked when he realized all of those other instanced had been with girls.

“Not really…” Dean trailed off. He cleared his throat, and then said, “I mean, what I said earlier - back at the psychic’s - was kind of rude. So I just want to ap-”

“You don’t have to,” Castiel said, capturing Dean’s eyes in his own and not looking away. Castiel’s smile grew and it caused Dean’s stomach to twist, it wasn’t unpleasant.

“I feel like I have to…” Dean couldn’t help his lips turning up at the corners.

Somewhere behind them, they heard a high-pitched scream, both of their heads snapped up and they soon realized it was only someone on top of the Ferris wheel.

Dean smirked, “You been up there yet?”

“It’s one of the rides on the list.”

“You made a list of rides you wanted to go on?” Dean looked back at Castiel with a raised eyebrow. This guy was getting more and more interesting the longer Dean talked to him.

“In my head, a written one wouldn’t be practical.” His tone was even and technical and Dean tried not to admit it, even to himself, that he thought it was cute.

“You’re weird,” Dean chuckled.

“Nu-uh.” Castiel folded his arms across his chest and shook his head, pretending to be a child.

“Like a baby in a trenchcoat,” Dean said.

The line for the Ferris wheel was long, so Castiel kept their place and Dean ran back to get Sam, Charlie, Kevin, Jessica, and Gabriel. They instantly agreed and stepped back into line, where Castiel wasn’t any closer to the front.

Eventually, they got there. Castiel and Dean let everyone else go in first, so so they could sit by the door, but as Dean went to follow his younger brother, the worker pulled the chain across the entrance and hooked it to the side.

“Gotta get the next cart,” he said, “just you two?”

Castiel looked at him, he seemed like he was about to decline the offer. Dean didn’t care if they shared a cart, after all, they could sit on opposite sides. Dean just wanted to see the view, or rather, he told himself so. Dean may or may not have a slight fear of heights.

“Yeah, just the two of us,” Dean confirmed. He didn’t miss the surprised look on Castiel’s face.

The Ferris wheel stopped once more, and the two boys walked in. Like Dean predicted, they sat on opposite sides. Then the door was shut and locked and the whole ride lurched and started to move.

Sweat started to pool in Dean’s palms the higher up the got.

Shit, he thought. The view was always amazing, but his fear of heights terrified him. It’s why he never went on planes. Sam was in the cart above them, he leaned down and waved before someone - probably Gabriel - yelled at him to sit back down. They were three carts from the top, Dean’s breaths were uneven now.

The metal creaked around him, and the thick plastic was cold. He was suddenly really uncomfortable, his hand grabbed the edge of the seat. His eyes were scrunched up, he was unaware he had closed them before. Goddamn, why did he think this was a good idea?

“Are you afraid of heights?” Castiel asked.

Dean cracked an eye open. He kept his eyes on Castiel’s face, as long as he didn’t look anywhere else he was able to keep his eyes open. He just had to keep his eyes and Castiel’s deep blue eyes, and his nose, and his mouth and-

Was Dean staring at a dude’s mouth? Yup. The thought distracts him enough to speak.

“Of course not,” he huffed. He was almost gasping now, “What kind of idiot knows he’s afraid of heights and gets on a ferris wheel?” Dean clenched his jaw.

“Yeah, duh. You’re so stupid,” Castiel laughed.

“Why are you laughing?” Dean practically yelled, his voice a lot higher than it usually was.

“Because you’re funny.”

The Ferris wheel stopped again, they weren’t at the top yet - Sam’s cart was - but they were high enough to feel a stronger wind. It seemed to be strong enough to push the ride over, but it was only teasing the metal now, pushing enough to make it rock but not tip.

“Oh, God…” Dean moaned, his eyes squeezing shut once more. His fists were tight clenches, his nails biting into his palm, and he felt himself shake. It was fine because he just had to convince himself he wasn’t high up in the air, like if he fell or the cart broke he wouldn’t immediately plummet to his death. He wasn’t doing a convincing job.  

“Calm down. The view is awesome-”

“Calm down? You freaking face your fear right now! Okay? We are really high up and-” Dean cracked his right eye open a little to see Castiel’s face. “What are you doing?!” Dean screamed.

Castiel was nearly hanging over the edge, he was trying to see over the edge and onto the ground. And doing so, he was tipping the cart so that Dean was pushed higher up.

“Dude! You are tipping the cart!” Dean knew he was being irrational, but he’d watched (and laughed at) too many videos of Ferris wheel carts flipping over and people falling out of them. Oh fuck, he was going to kill his guy.

“You aren’t gonna fall,” Castiel didn’t look away.

He seemed disinterested in Dean. Castiel shifted to sit on his knees, and the wheel started to turn at that moment, so the cart swished back and forth. Dean clamped a hand over his mouth to keep in his screams. Could someone die from fear?

“Oh, holy fu- the cart. It’s tipping, we are gonna-”

“We’re alright. The cart is level now, okay?” Dean opened his eyes, Castiel was sitting next to him now. The cart was ddefinitely not level, but Castiel was close and Dean could feel his body heat.

Slowly, Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. Dean’s breathing was erratic and close to full-on panicked gasping. Concern flooded Castiel’s crystal blue eyes.

“Your eyes are insanely blue, did you know that Cas?” Dean hadn’t really meant to say that, his brain was kind of in overdrive. Anything to distract himself though...

“Yes, they are. Focus on that. It’ll help.”

Dean nodded and leaned in closer, he noticed that his eyes got brighter with better light. Tentatively, Dean pressed his fingertips to Castiel’s chin and pushed his face to get the better light.

“Now they are even brighter,” Dean observed.

“Your eyes are the same way,” Castiel pointed out.

Dean shook his head, “What? Ugly green?”

“They aren’t ugly. I find your eyes pretty,” Castiel cocked his head to the side and his eyebrows formed a small crease in between them. Dean wanted to push his thumb between them and smooth out the skin. He didn’t even notice his breath slow down, whatever was happening, Castiel being close calmed Dean down.

Dean barked off a laugh that died off quickly, “No, my eyes are really ugly-”

“I find you quite attractive, actually.”

Dean’s face froze in shock. He shook his head slightly, that comment should have sent warning bells off in his head, but it did just the opposite. He smiled, a warm, comforting feeling soaking his body. He wiped his hands on his pants, the sweat on the back of his neck stopped for a moment.

“You’re distracting me,” Dean commented.

“Yeah? Think you can look at the view,” his eyes drifted past Dean’s head. HIs eyes sparkled with interest. “It is magnificent.”

“Umm… okay.” Dean turned his head slowly, his vision focusing.

He didn’t flinch away, his breath got caught in his throat, but for a completely different reason. The sun was touching the horizon, the sky a golden red. It was beautiful. Castiel was right, magnificent.  

And then the cart started to move again, and Dean flinched. Only, Castiel must have scooted closer, because he was right there, and he was warm and then Dean’s face was buried in the other boy’s neck and arms were around him.

Dean didn’t cry, but he shook. Castiel’s arms tightened around him and Dean breathed in his smell. It was comforting. Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s neck and pushed back. He was still shaking a little bit, but he was calmer now. He just had to ignore the dangerous rocking the cart was doing and keep his eyes on Castiel. He could do this, it was fine.

“Thank you, I uhh…” Dean wasn’t sure what he was trying to say.

“You’re welcome, I get it.” Castiel smiled and rubbed a hand up and down his back.

They didn’t move, they only stared. For one, two, three heartbeats. Still staring, the air was getting warmer, Dean thought. No, that was just Castiel’s breath he felt, he was leaning in.

They were really close now, any farther and their noses would bump. Dean tensed, his heart fluttered and he held his breath. None of it having anything to do with his fear of heights.

And then Castiel closed his eyes, and Dean knew what was happening. The second before it happened, he knew, he could have stopped it. He couldn’t find the strength to do nothing but give in. Dean was the one to finish leaning in.

Castiel’s lips were soft pressed up against his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's raining outside and it fuels my writing. Here's the third part in this fic! Hope you enjoy!

Dean barely felt the cart shift and the wind rush past them as they descended. His hand on Castiel’s neck moved to the back of his head, fingers scraping at the short hair he found there.

And there it was, like a very small lightning bolt, shooting through the both of them. Jesus, Dean thought, just like in the stories. He like it, the warmth that followed afterward was amazing.

Their lips didn’t part but moved in sync. Dean pulled Castiel’s bottom lip in between his own and sucked, nibbled, and licked. Castiel pulled him closer, he pushed his mouth harder into Dean’s. This was a wonderful distraction, this was something Dean knew how to do.

“Shit,” Dean said, his voice a little muffled.

It was like his mind finally caught up with his actions, the hand in Castiel’s hair moved to his chest and he started madly shoving the other boy away. He swallowed a few times, his hand coming up the wipe his mouth. Why had he done that? There was something there, besides just it being a distraction, because a simple kiss has never made him feel like that. 

He refused to look at Castiel - who was once again sitting on the opposite side of the car - and because there was nowhere else to look that would freak him out, he kept his eyes close.

“Dean,” Castiel said.

“No,” Dean immediately shut him down. “We can pretend that never happened. I am not gay, and I don’t want to hear what you have to say.” Dean hadn’t meant for that to sound so cold, he was just scared and confused, and his lips still tingled from the feeling his Castiel’s lips pressed against his own and he wanted to feel it again.

Dean missed Castiel’s hurt look.

Dean didn’t care. He didn’t care about Castiel, and how well his lips fit against his. The warmth that was buzzing throughout his body not even ten seconds ago. He just didn’t care.

Dean really tried to believe the lie.

The tension between them didn’t fade or waver. The rest of the way down the Ferris wheel was the longest three minutes of Dean’s life. He tried to ignore everything around him, the height, the wind rushing in his ear, Castiel’s eyes boring into him like needles. His lips still tingled with the ghost feeling of Castiel’s.

“I’ll play your game and say it never happened,” Castiel said, Dean still didn’t move. “But I won’t pretend I didn’t feel that…spark… between us. Whether you want to admit it or not, that psychic knew what she was talking about.”

“Stop,” Dean groaned. It made him hate himself more, why did he let it happen?

“Fine.” Castiel snapped.

Sam’s cart stopped at the bottom, they all piled out. The ground was only ten or so feet away. Almost there, Dean wanted to laugh or cry. He hated this sick-to-your-stomach feeling. He wanted to be alone, he wanted to be far away as possible to the boy trapped next to him.  

“We aren’t moving,” Castiel muttered.

Dean opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Castiel’s face. His pale skin, small mouth, and blue eyes. His really, really blue eyes. He looked away when Cas met his eyes.

“Attention, attention.” The speaker in the middle of the wheel sounded. Dean saw a guy next to the control panel hold up an old-looking microphone. Dean and Castiel gave the man their full attention. “I am not pleased to say we are experiencing some technical difficulties and are calling an expert over now. You are in no such danger, remain calm. And sorry for your inconvenience. Any and all money will be refunded.”

Dean wondered right then, why the universe suddenly hated him so much.

“So we’re stuck for now? Is that what he’s saying?” Dean threw his hands in the air. Anger started to seep in now, he wasn’t sure why; he wasn’t mad at Castiel. Dean had been the one to kiss him, so why did it matter?

He wasn’t expecting Castiel to answer, but he did anyway, “Unfortunately.”

“Dean! Cas!” Dean jumped up and looked over the side. Sam, Kevin, Charlie, Jessica, and Gabriel were standing below them.

“Hey, Sammy!” It felt like it was the first time in forever since he smiled.

“What are you guys gonna do?” Gabriel asked. Dean felt Castiel shrug, their shoulders were touching.

“Just hang here, I guess,” Dean said evenly. With them sitting on one side the cart tipped with their combined weight. Dean’s pulse quickened and he ducked back inside the cart. The walls were tall enough so that if he hunched down, he could see anything but the rest of the Ferris wheel and the cart above them. They weren’t that high up anymore.

Neither of them wanted to just “hang here.” Dean wanted to put as much distance as possible between him and Castiel. He didn’t know the feeling was mutual. The air between them was thick with tension as Castiel sat back and the cart rocked.

Being so close to the ground, Dean was not as affected by the cart rocking back and forth. Sam and his friends decided to not to wait for his brother to get down - Dean told him to go anyway. Dean wants Sam to enjoy the rest of his birthday, even if that meant Dean was gonna have to go through this hell with Castiel. The day was almost over, they had maybe an hour and a half left before they had to go, Dean just hoped he’d be off this thing before that time was up.

The first five minutes were spent in silence. Time seemed altogether different like it just crawled by. The cart above them was full of teenage girls, Dean could tell by the way they all giggled from time to time.

“We don’t have to ignore each other,” Castiel muttered.

“What do we have to talk about?” Dean snapped. They fell into another silence that seemed to last forever. Dean tried to swallow his anger.

Dean sighed rather loudly, Castiel threw a glare over at him. Then Dean began to tap on the side of the metal cart that they were trapped in.

“Seriously? Stop it,” Castiel barked.

“What’s your problem?” Dean asked. This silence was slowly killing him, so he thought a casual conversation wouldn’t hurt. If you could even hold a casual conversation in their situation.

“You are, Dean.”

“How am I the problem? You are the one that’s been following me around all day! Trying to get me to what? Fall in love with you? Because some old hag said so?” Dean tried not to yell too loud, he didn’t want anybody else to hear what he was saying, but he was angry.

“You think I’m getting you to fall in love with me?” Castiel’s voice was back to being even, which ticked Dean off even more.

“That’s what you are doing, right? I mean, that’s why we are even trapped in this stupid cart together anyway?” Dean shook his head, he didn’t want to talk about this, not right now. Dean wondered if the distance to the ground would kill him if he jumped out.

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe I’m not even into you? That I’m not gay either?” Castiel asked, and Dean cranked his head back to the other boy so fast he thought he might give himself whiplash.

“What?” Of course, he was gay, a straight man doesn’t kiss that well.

“No, you just think that everyone is drawn to you. Because your ego is as big as a Chrysler building, so you think everyone just adores you. Well - newsflash Winchester - I wanted to be just friends. You’re the one who kissed me.” Castiel sat back and watched Dean after his little rant was over. He crossed his arms over his chest, that stupid trench coat billowing out around him.

Dean’s never backed down from a fight. And eye contact is a good way to start one. If you have a hard glare you could make any man fight, especially if alcohol is involved. And looking away from someone’s stare is a sign of submission, and Dean has never looked away.

Until now.

He couldn’t meet Castiel’s eyes. He actually cowered away as the guilt and dread washed over him. Castiel was right, Dean had been the one to kiss him. God, all the other boy was trying to do was comfort him and Dean took it way to far. Dean made the first move on another guy.

Dean had kissed Castiel, he was the one that had leaned in and sealed the deal. It was his choice. He very well could have stopped it, but he didn’t. At the time he just didn’t want to. All he wanted was to feel Castiel’s lips pressed against his own. There was no way that was true because Dean had never felt this way about someone else, much less another dude.

And he had thought that Castiel was into him, but not because he thought everyone was into or because he had a big ego. He was actually self-conscious about a lot of things. He thought Castiel was into him because you don’t just look at someone like that and not feel anything towards them.

“I-I’m sorry.” Dean’s voice was small, he wasn’t even sure if he had heard him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of ends on a sad note, sorry. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I finally finished it! I've been rather busy lately, and I know you guys don't want me to give excuses, so this is the last one. Anyway, this one is finished and I'm proud of it! I hope you enjoy!

“I accept your apology, Dean.” 

“Don’t.” Dean looked at him, Castiel’s eyes were trained on Dean’s face. “I just assumed something about you. And then I acted without thinking, I was embarrassed and blamed it on you. I am such a crap person! I’m sorry.” 

“Dean it’s fine. Don’t feel too bad. I’m not upset that you kissed me, I just said that because I was angry then. I’m not anymore.” Dean barely heard him.

“You don’t hate me for kissing you?” 

“Of course not. I am not going to lie, you have a very pretty mouth. So I was dying to know what it felt like.” Castiel’s eyes widened like he hadn’t meant to say that. Now it was Dean’s turn to be confused.

Instead, he laughed. He laughed because he wasn’t sure what else to do, and the tension between them was so high, and then Castiel’s laugh joined his own and they actually sounded like good friends. 

“That is the best thing anyone had ever said to me,” Dean admitted after their laughter had died down. 

“Yeah…” Castiel trailed off, looking away. Dean noticed that the mechanic had arrived sometime and was working on the machine. They lapsed into another silence, this one not so awkward. Maybe Castiel had actually forgiven him? 

“What’s your family like?” Dean asked, he needed a change in subject. 

“Do you really want to know, or you just don’t know what else to say right now?” 

“I’ve got no idea what to say, but pity me and answer the question.” Dean smiled and Castiel’s smile lit up too. 

“Umm… okay. Well, there’s Gabriel - which you’ve met - and I have another older brother named Michael, and youna ger sister named Anna. We kind of live on our own.” Castiel’s eyes took on this distant look, his whole face even, when he talked about his family. Dean scooted a little closer and gave a smile.

“Well, it’s just Sammy and I and our dad. But he moves around a lot and kind of lets us be, so I’ve basically had to raise Sammy.” Dean didn’t feel anything as he talked. It was easy to talk to Castiel, like they’ve known each other forever, and not just a couple of hours.

“Have you ever told anyone else this?” Castiel asked. 

“I have, a few times before. I don’t very often, though.” 

“I feel privileged.” Dean smiled at Castiel. The silence was no longer deafening, so they didn’t feel the need to fill it. Dean sighed and leaned back, this waiting thing was getting old. 

After a few minutes and hearing the different mechanical clicks and bangs from somewhere down below, Dean watched Castiel’s face as he looked around at everyone at the fair. 

He must have sensed Dean’s eyes on him because he turned his head and their eyes connected. “What?” he asked. 

Dean shook his head, his goofy smile was back. He still didn’t look away. 

Neither did Castiel. Dean cocked an eyebrow up. Castiel’s face didn’t move, but he turned red with a blood blush. What was this guy doing to Dean? 

“Last time someone looked at me like that, I got kissed.” Dean’s voice was light and easy now. He was only messing with Castiel. 

“I could be wrong, but I’m pretty sure we already established that you kissed me.” Castiel’s smile grew with Dean’s flush.

“I don’t think I agreed,” Dean commented back after a while. “I heard you say something along those lines, but you never got my consent.” Somehow Castiel had scooted closer. Or maybe Dean had moved? Either way, it didn’t matter to Dean.

“Yeah, because you are totally big on consent.” 

“Castiel…” Dean breathed. “Are you gay? You never did say if you are or not.” The question was out of left field, and they both knew it. Dean wanted to know, because he just  _ needed  _ to _.  _

“Why would you care?” It was Castiel’s turn to cock an eyebrow up. 

“Because I have my reasons. Answer the question,” Dean demanded playfully. Castiel was thrown back for a second. He had questions of his own, but he answered anyway.

“Yes, I am.” Dean noticed how his voice didn’t tremble or waver. Castiel must have been out for a while. Meanwhile Dean… Well, Dean didn’t know.

He struggled to keep his face from blooming into a huge grin when Castiel’s eyes drifted to Dean’s lips. It reminded Dean of their kiss, and how he’d reacted to it by grabbing the other boy’s head and pulling him closer. Dean thought he was 100% straight, only into girls, but Castiel’s lips were distracting. He missed the feeling of a strong jaw pressing against his, the warm, wet feeling that comes from any kiss. 

“So you really didn’t care that I kissed you?” Dean asked, becoming more and more confident with each of Castiel’s reactions. Now the other boy flushed and grinned. Dean thought it was addicting and his tongue pokes out and wets his own lips. Yeah, okay, he really liked the kiss and wanted another, so sue him.

“Not necessarily…” 

“Would you mind if I did it again?” Castiel had hesitated on all of his other answers, but not this one. He immediately shook his head. Castiel seemed eager himself.

Just like the tease he was, Dean pulled back until he was sitting straight up again. “Good to know.” He watched Castiel’s face morph into disappointment and he pouted. Dean loved it, it was out now, they both knew the other wanted another kiss, Dean just wanted to get revenge on Castiel making him feel like shit earlier.

“What, c’mon! You can’t just do that!” Castiel groaned. Dean laughed and winked at him. 

Was Dean Winchester actually flirting with another dude? 

Yes, apparently his was. 

“What was it like? Discovering that you were gay?” Dean asked abruptly. “I’m asking for a friend.” He tacked on at the end. 

“Bullshit, you are asking for yourself,” he grinned. “And it was very relieving, kind of. To know why I liked to look at guys more than I did girls.” Castiel shrugged like it was nothing, Dean’s earlier guess of the other boy being out of the closet for a while was proven correct.

Dean looked at his hands - that were folded in his lap - and smiled shyly. “Yeah, I am asking for myself. I mean, how did you know?” 

“Do you like to look at guys, Dean?” Castiel asked as evenly as he could. Dean had scooted closer once more, their thighs were almost touching. 

“No,” Dean shook his head. “I just uhh…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, God, he was cheesy, “Met a guy that’s making me second-guess myself.” 

“You still are into girls, right?” 

“Yeah, as far as I can tell…” 

“Then you might be bisexual. Into both genders, y’know?” Castiel hadn’t looked away. Dean didn’t either. There was a blush high up on both of their cheeks. Even though it was difficult for Dean to talk about this so casually with a guy he wants to kiss, it was information he really needed to know. Because if Dean was gay, then he would have to reconsider a few moments in his life. 

Like the time at the waterpark, Dean had gone to the last town they stayed in. When a group of college kids, guys and girls, only a couple of years older than Dean, had shown up. They were all in swimsuits and Dean caught himself being distracted by the other guys’ tight swimming trunks than the girls’ bikini bottoms. Dean, at the time, had brushed it off and tried not to think about it. So what if it turned up in his spank-bank a couple of time? Doesn’t mean he was gay? 

Dean realized now that maybe it kind of does. 

Dean nodded, he pulled himself back to the present. “Maybe you’re right.” 

“I am always right,” Castiel said, a smug smile back on his lips. 

“Really now? Then what do you suppose I’m thinking right now?” Dean challenged. His teasing mood was back, glad that he was able to still joke around with Cas.

“Do you want me to tell you, or show you?” Castiel asked, eyes shining bright with nervousness. Dean knew what he was talking about. 

“I think I might experience it better if you show me,” Dean said. God, were they really going to do this, here? 

Yes, they were. Castiel leaned in and closed the distance between them. Dean was ready, he knew what he wanted. Here, in this Ferris wheel cart, his pride wasn’t getting in the way. He wasn’t going to push Castiel away this time because he was sure what he wanted. 

He knew. He knew he wanted Castiel right here. With their lips pressed together, and Castiel’s hand running through his hair. Dean reached out and pressed a hand to the back of Castiel’s neck, pulling him close. His chest puffed up and rubbed against the other boy’s. It was weird at first, to not feel a pair of breast pressing against him, but it was a pleasant weird. He craved more.

Dean definitely wanted Castiel right where he was. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated thoroughly. 
> 
> (This was my first time writing someone actually figuring out that they might be gay. Just wondering if it seemed realistic?)
> 
> This one is finished, but if you have any prompts/ideas (for this one or something new) then drop a comment! I really do love your guys' feedback! It doesn't have to be destiel, I'll write anything at least once!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be multiple chapters, but it won't be horribly long either. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
